


In The Recovery

by stolen_pen_name23



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Recovery, Whump, Worried Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_pen_name23/pseuds/stolen_pen_name23
Summary: Obi-Wan frets over Anakin who is recovering from surgery after he was caught in an explosion.Prompt fill for Febuwhump day 25: Recovery
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145294
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	In The Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonderwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/gifts).



> Hello, this one is for the lovely sonderwalker [sonderwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/works) who suggested this prompt. Go check out her fics!
> 
> This fic is _technically_ a sequel chapter to chapter 1 of [In The Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957587/chapters/68471066), but you don't need to read that to understand this fic.

“Take it easy, Anakin. You’ve yet to fully recover.”

“So you keep reminding me,” Anakin huffed. He tried to shake off his former Master’s steadying hand from his shoulder but found himself unable to do so. 

Obi-Wan was walking Anakin back to his quarters in the temple. Anakin was given two weeks of medical leave, but he was already anxious to return to his men and his responsibilities in the war. On top of this, Obi-Wan had been permitted a few days of shore leave, meaning Anakin would no doubt be fussed over ceaselessly for the next few days. Anakin needed to prove Obi-Wan wrong if he had any hope of being left alone. He was  _ fine. _ He was only a little out of breath and the pain from the sutures in his stomach wasn’t  _ that  _ debilitating and the soreness in his muscles was nothing  _ new.  _ Anakin was  _ fine. _

However, it did seem like his quarters were getting farther and farther away, even as they walked closer to them. Anakin took a ragged breath, aggravating his ribs that had yet to fully mend themselves after being broken by the impact of the blast. He winced.

“Anakin, let’s take a moment.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, let’s just get-” Anakin couldn’t finish his sentence. He took shallow breaths, trying desperately to steady his breathing. 

“It’s alright, Anakin. Your room isn’t going anywhere. Let’s just stop for a moment.” Worry and guilt and a cacophony of other negative emotions Anakin was the cause of shone brightly in Obi-Wan’s eyes. Obi-Wan guided him over to the wall. “Lean,” he commanded. 

Anakin didn’t have the air in his lungs to argue. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. In the periphery of his awareness, he sensed other Jedi, mostly padawans and younglings, pass him by. He felt his cheeks warm up. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this. Mustering up his strength, he pushed himself off the wall and leaned just a little heavier than before against Obi-Wan. “Whatcha waiting for, Master? Let’s go.”   
  


Obi-Wan smirked, but the concern never left his eyes. “It’s not much farther,” he encouraged. 

It  _ wasn’t  _ that much farther, but it sure didn’t feel that way to Anakin. By the time they made it to his front door, Anakin was sagging completely against Obi-Wan. His former Master practically had to drag him through the door and over to the couch. Anakin took shallow, labored breaths and tried to will his discomfort away and into the Force. 

Obi-Wan knelt in front of him. “You’re in pain,” he observed. The sadness in his voice hurt Anakin more than his injuries. 

“I’ve had worse.”

Obi-Wan shot him an unimpressed glare. “Your words don’t bring the comfort you intend them to bring.”

“Sorry,” Anakin muttered as he tried to get in a comfortable position on the couch. Obi-Wan busied himself in the kitchen. He rifled through Anakin’s almost barren cabinets until he found the stash of tea that Anakin always kept in stock for him. Except now, Obi-Wan was brewing the tea for Anakin. 

“I don’t want any tea,” Anakin pouted.

“It’s honestly more milk than tea at this point,” Obi-Wan sighed. The amount of milk and sugar in the tea should be considered a crime, but Anakin would not drink it any other way. “Drink. It will make you feel better.”

Anakin took a sip from it, while still glaring at Obi-Wan from over the brim of the cup. He maintained his indignation at being fussed over,  _ although _ the tea  _ was  _ quite comforting and the mug was nice and warm in his hands.

“Thanks,” Anakin said, a little begrudgingly. 

“You’re welcome,” Obi-Wan smiled. “Do you want to stay out here or do you want to go rest in your room?”

Anakin had no desire to get up and move around, but the thought of lying in his own bed was just a little too tempting. With shaking hands, he set his mug down and moved to stand up. Obi-Wan was instantly at his side.

“I’ve got it, I’ve-” Anakin started to sway and Obi-Wan caught him. 

“Yes, I can see that.” Obi-Wan threw Anakin’s arm over his shoulder and supported his weight all the way to his room. “There you go. Easy now,” Obi-Wan said softly as he lowered Anakin into his bed. 

Breathing heavy, Anakin settled himself into the bed. Obi-Wan helped pull his blankets around him.

“You don’t need to tuck me in, Master,” Anakin scoffed. 

Obi-Wan raised his hands in surrender and took a step back.

“But… um…” Anakin started.

“Yes, Anakin?” Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Well…”

“Just ask me,” Obi-Wan said impatiently. 

“Could you grab me another blanket?” Anakin asked a little sheepishly. “It’s… it’s cold in here.”

“Of course, Anakin.”

The last thing Anakin was aware of before falling asleep was a warm blanket being tucked around his shoulders. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome, or you can come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://stolen-pen-name23.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
